


Run, Run as Fast as You Can

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Continuing in my pervy werewolf theme, this story contains leather, lace, tarted-up men, boots, domming, a man dressing another man, spanking, a pierced nipple, wall sex, rough sex, a pushy bottom, and pumpkins.





	Run, Run as Fast as You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004.

**All Hallow's Eve, 1999**  
  
The streets of Diagon Alley were packed with revelers, most of them intoxicated to varying degrees. Everywhere one looked, there was something to catch the eye -- bright, gaudy costumes; floating carved pumpkins lining both sides of the streets; trained bats swooping in complicated formations overhead, and candy being flung left and right, caught in the greedy, out-stretched hands of children and adults alike. 

Severus wove his way swiftly through the crowd, trying to blend in and remain unobtrusive. In his costume, however, that was a little difficult, and he kept pausing to glare at the women -- and men -- who pinched his bum as he passed by. 

He had allowed Remus to choose his costume; they had agreed to dress each other for the event, indulging each other's whims and desires. All things considered, it could have been worse, he supposed, and it certainly had been a surprising revelation of his lover's... interests. 

Remus had done his make-up for him; he didn't have the patience, and Remus had seemed to enjoy tarting him up. He could still feel Remus' hands -- so strong, yet so gentle and careful -- as they cupped his face. 

"Look up. Look down. Tilt your head this way." Remus' husky voice had instructed him while he sat facing away from the mirror. Remus wouldn't let him look until the job was finished -- and he had been shocked by the results. 

The eyeliner made his dark eyes stand out, enhancing their hidden fire and making them look exotic. Whatever concoction Remus had put on his face lightened his skin tone from sallow to pale, making his complexion appear smooth, almost like porcelain, and Remus had brushed on something that gave him a subtle, artificial blush as well. As a final touch, Remus had darkened his lips with a deep wine color, and the overall effect had been surprisingly pleasant. He could scarcely believe he was looking at his own face; an exotic, sensual being stared back at him, and he felt... attractive. 

And then Remus had dressed him. Not let him dress, no -- had dressed Severus himself, like a life-sized doll. His hands didn't leave Severus' body unless absolutely necessary, caressing and stroking him so tenderly that Severus felt glutted with touch. He grew more smug by the minute as he watched Remus concentrate, entirely focused on Severus as if he was the only thing in Remus' world, and he posed and preened, wanting to show off more and more at the attention. 

He was not given underpants. Instead, Remus helped him into a pair of skin-tight leather trousers, sliding them up Severus' long legs slowly, his eyes darkening with arousal as he caressed Severus' leather-clad legs on the way up. Carefully, he tucked Severus in and fastened the trousers, sliding his hands around to fondle Severus' arse. 

"Perfect." Remus leaned close to murmur against Severus' lips as he ran both hands down Severus' chest, his fingers pausing to flick the hoop in Severus' right nipple, and Severus gasped at the unexpected stimulation, pushing his chest against Remus' hand. "I should hate to cover up this," he added, still fingering the nipple ring. "Which is why I got you this." 

He reached behind Severus to pluck another garment from the large box on the bed and held up a sheer black fishnet shirt. "Hold out your arms." 

Severus immediately obeyed, and Remus slid the shirt onto his arms, helping him pull it over his head. He smoothed the shirt along Severus' chest and arms, settling it into place; it was long-sleeved, but it wouldn't provide much warmth. Not that he needed it; one look into Remus' eyes -- at the way Remus was looking at him -- was enough to heat him to the core. 

Guiding Severus to sit on the edge of the bed, Remus retrieved a pair of thigh-high boots and helped Severus put them on, and then he presented Severus with the final additions to his costume. First came two matching corset bracelets in black and red, which he snapped into place on each of Severus' wrists. Then, smiling almost shyly, he held out both hands, showing Severus a thin black leather collar with tiny metal studs all round. Severus caught his breath as he stared at it, and he reached out to stroke it lightly, his fingers unsteady. It was part of the costume, yes, but it was also a symbol; if he accepted it and wore it, he would be showing the rest of the world their private truth: he belonged to Remus. 

"Put it on me," he said quietly, and Remus' answering smile lit up the entire room better than any lumos spell ever could. 

He lifted his hair, and Remus settled the collar into place around his neck, fastening it securely. 

"Is that too tight?" 

"It's just right." Severus turned his head to feel the leather rubbing against his skin, and Remus bent to kiss him again, possessively this time. 

"My Severus," he whispered, and Severus nodded. 

After that, Remus had sat down on the bed next to him and painted his fingernails with black polish, his tongue poking out as he concentrated on not smudging Severus' fingers and then blowing gently to dry the polish. Severus watched, both amazed and pleased at the attention. He'd never been fussed over before, and he liked it. He felt like a spoilt, pampered cat, and he wanted to arch his back beneath Remus' hands and purr to show his approval of the treatment. 

They had gone to Diagon Alley together, and Severus had held his head high, practically strutting at Remus' side. He gazed with haughty disdain at everyone they passed, his mouth curved in a satisfied smirk, because _he_ was with a man who thought he was gorgeous and who treated him like a rare treasure, and _they_ were not. 

Not to mention he could barely keep from dragging Remus off to the nearest dark alley. He'd been indulging himself in his choice of costume for Remus, and he had known he would like it, but he hadn't counted on exactly how much he would like it. Now he was doomed to spend the entire evening impatiently waiting for the festivities to be over so they could go home, but it was his own fault for dressing Remus like an 18th century rake. 

Crushed velvet breeches and jacket in a deep, sapphire blue that matched Remus' eyes. Gleaming knee-high boots. A drop-sleeved white shirt with lace sleeves that fell gracefully over Remus' long-fingered hands. A lace-up neckline that Severus had specifically requested not be laced all the way up, which meant, of course, he wanted nothing more than to comb his fingers through the hint of chest hair that tempted him every time he looked at Remus. They made a striking pair, and judging from the heat in Remus' eyes that he knew mirrored his own, he wondered if they would actually make it through the evening without combusting or stealing away for a tryst. 

The answer to that question came while they watched the bonfire being prepared. Remus trailed his fingertips along Severus' arm, making him shiver at the light touch, and then squeezed his hand before whispering in his ear. "Run." 

Severus gasped, stunned and immediately aroused at the same time. He knew exactly what Remus meant; they had played this game before. Severus was now prey -- Remus' prey -- to be stalked and hunted. The longer he could elude Remus and prolong the hunt, the more the wolf would rise in Remus' blood, and when he found Severus -- as he inevitably would -- the results would be spectacular. 

Without hesitation, he had turned and plunged into the crowd, trying to disappear as quickly as possible, and now he was on the run. He wove his way along the winding streets, doubling back occasionally and darting along side streets between buildings -- anything to keep Remus off his trail few minutes longer. His breath was coming in shallow pants, and his heart was pounding, not only from exertion but from anticipation as well. At any minute, he knew he might feel an iron grip clamp down on his shoulder, and a frisson of excitement shivered through him at just the thought. 

He glanced over his shoulder and thought he glimpsed a flash of sapphire blue close by. Too close! A flare burst in his chest, a blend of lust and fear. No matter that his rational mind knew it was mere play, the game triggered a deep, primal instinct of self-preservation within him, giving the hunt an extra edge of excitement.

Scanning the area with a quick, shrewd gaze, he spotted a narrow alley that he thought would take him back near the bonfire -- safety in numbers -- and he darted towards it, the cobblestones ringing beneath his flying boot heels, his breathing loud and labored as he ran. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the gloom -- there were no illuminated pumpkins here -- and he gave a cry of dismay when he saw the wall blocking his path. Not an alley at all, but a dead end. Swiftly he turned, intending to run back out before he was caught, but a low growl drew him up short, and he flattened himself against the wall. 

Remus advanced. His body was in a low, predatory crouch, and his eyes never left Severus as he approached. Severus pushed himself away from the wall and edged to one side; perhaps he could make a feint and dash past Remus, but Remus immediately rushed forward, moving to block him and close in on him at the same time. In desperation, he tried it anyway, feinting left and then lunging right, but Remus snarled and grabbed him, shoving him back; he let out a soft "oof" as his back hit the wall, and he darted forward again, trying one last time to escape. 

This time, Remus grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the wall, pressing his body against Severus'; at such close quarters, Severus could see the feral glint in Remus' eyes, could feel the vibration of the growl rumbling in Remus' chest, but he wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot. With a fierce snarl of his own, he wrenched his wrists, trying to free them from Remus' grasp, only to feel Remus' fingers tighten even more; Severus continued to struggle, hurling his full strength and weight at Remus, hoping to dislodge him. 

But it was no contest. He was pitted against a werewolf's strength and enhanced senses, and he was doomed to lose, but he would not go down without a fight, not when it helped build Remus' arousal as well as his own to a fever pitch. He yanked his wrists, stomped on Remus' foot, tried to shove him backward -- anything that might break his hold. But Remus only growled more fiercely and sealed his mouth over Severus', claiming it; he bit Severus' bottom lip and then sucked it hard before plunging his tongue into Severus' mouth, stroking and tasting it thoroughly. Severus moaned and sucked Remus' tongue deeper into his mouth, still trying to tug his hands free even as he rubbed his body eagerly against Remus'. 

Keeping Severus' hands pinned against the wall, Remus bent his head and trailed hot, messy kisses along Severus' neck and down his chest until he reached Severus' nipple. Severus arched his back, groaning as Remus teased the ring through the sheer mesh of his shirt, and his groan turned into a sharp cry when Remus took the ring in his teeth and tugged. Only after laving Severus' other nipple with broad laps of his tongue did Remus move back up Severus' body and press against him; Severus could feel Remus' erection, knowing it would soon be buried deep within him, and his knees nearly buckled. 

Their gazes met and held, both of them panting for breath as they stared unflinchingly at each other, desire burning hot in their eyes. The air between them crackled with tension, and Severus wanted nothing more than to feel Remus' mouth on his again, but he wouldn't beg; he was proud, even in defeat. And then Remus drew his nose along the length of Severus' throat, scenting him, and Severus closed his eyes and moaned, tipping his head back to bare his throat to his predatory lover. 

With a low growl, Remus fastened his teeth on a sensitive spot, suckling and then biting hard, hard enough to draw blood, and Severus cried out at the bite, something letting loose within him at the feel of Remus' teeth in his flesh. He was prey, was owned, and he wanted to be taken. 

Transferring both of Severus' wrists to one hand, Remus pushed his free hand between their bodies and unfastened Severus' trousers, pushing them down his hips enough to reach his cock and stroking it roughly; Severus rocked his hips, squirming again, but with need this time, rather than in an attempt to break away. 

"Fuck me," he demanded hoarsely. 

Growling louder, Remus released him long enough to spin him around and immediately captured Severus' wrists in one hand again and pressed himself against him, and Severus shivered at the feel of the growl vibrating against his back. It was a dangerous sound, one that set his hair on end and made his stomach clench with need. Shoving Severus' trousers down even lower, Remus put some space between them -- and suddenly landed a hard swat on Severus' arse. Severus' body jerked in response, and he sucked in a sharp breath, quivering with anticipation and arousal; he hadn't expected this twist in the game, but he wasn't about to object. 

Remus continued raining blows all over Severus' arse until both cheeks were flushed pink and stinging, and Severus was stuttering for breath as he fought to keep from coming from the spanking alone. Pulling out his wand, Remus smacked Severus' hip, murmuring a lubrication spell quickly followed by another sharp rap and a stretching spell, and Severus gasped and writhed in Remus' grip, knowing what was to follow and wanting it desperately. 

"Hurry," he moaned as Remus unfastened his own trousers one-handed and freed his cock. 

But Remus simply rocked against him, rubbing his cock against Severus' entrance, and Severus groaned with frustration, pushing his hips back impatiently. 

"Tell me." Remus' voice was a deep, husky growl in his ear. 

He knew what Remus wanted, and he wasted no time in letting the words flow. "Fuck me -- need you to fuck me -- take me -- do it hard -- want to feel you inside me--" 

With a fierce snarl, Remus positioned himself and surged forward, entering Severus with one swift, powerful thrust, and their twin cries echoed off the stone walls surrounding them as Remus buried himself within Severus' welcoming body. Releasing Severus' wrists, Remus covered Severus' hands with his own, twining their fingers as he began to move, setting a deep, pounding rhythm that Severus matched, shoving his hips back to meet each thrust with greedy hunger. 

Bringing Severus' right hand down, Remus guided him to wrap his fingers around his own cock, their joined hands stroking it, and Severus cried out, his body immediately going taut; between the rough, demanding thrusts and the feel of Remus helping him bring himself off, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Closing his eyes, he let the sensations wash over him, felt his arousal spiral higher as Remus drove into him again and again with fierce intensity, as their hands worked his cock. The pressure built within him until he felt far too small to contain it, and with a hoarse cry, he let it all go, exploding with pleasure in Remus' arms. 

As he sagged against the wall, Remus released his cock and clutched his hand again, clinging to him tightly as he claimed Severus with hard, slamming thrusts; Severus felt the moment when Remus' body went tight, hovering on the edge, and then with a fierce snarl, Remus fastened his teeth on the back of Severus' neck above the collar as he drove deep one last time and came. Spent and sated, they stood quietly for a moment, still joined, both of them panting for breath. Remus laved the bite mark on Severus' neck with slow, gentle laps of his tongue, and Severus relaxed in his embrace, feeling heavy and boneless in the aftermath of his release. 

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" he murmured, and behind him, Remus chuckled softly and nestled closer. "Not me. Not me."


End file.
